batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Stalker
Stalker was a dexterous hunter with keen senses and reflexes, and one of the second Batman's opponents. History Becoming Stalker Stalker was once an African game hunter who was wanted on three continents for poaching. On one occasion, while hunting a wounded Black Panther, a moment of carelessness cost the hunter his spine. He underwent a painful surgery to replace his back, which had been broken in five places. The procedure was not only a success, but it also enhanced his strength and reflexes. Stalker tracked down the panther that injured him and killed it with his bare hands, as an act of revenge. Upon realizing that hunting was too easy, Stalker felt that his life was over. However, once he heard about the return of "the Batman," his craving for the hunt was rekindled. Stalker thought that Batman was an ageless soul that inhabited the greatest warrior of each generation. He saw hunting Batman as the ultimate challenge that would restore meaning to his life. Hunting Batman He moved to Gotham City and broke in an Art Gallery to lure his prey. After engaging Batman, Stalker hit him with a grenade that covered him with a phosphorous powder, which allowed the hunter to easily track Terry down. Thanks to this, Stalker uncovered Batman's secret identity and kidnapped his brother to use him as bait. Batman accepted the challenge, but was subdued by Stalker's prowess and high-tech traps. In spite of that, Stalker was tricked into electrocuting himself, damaging his spine. He was then assaulted by visions of his bane, the Black Panther that broke his spine and spirit, and made a run for it. In his rushed escape, Stalker fell on a train track and was believed to have been run over by a bullet train. Unlikely Alliance It remains unknown how Stalker survived such ordeal, but at some point he was captured and incarcerated by NSA. They later recruited his help to track down Falseface, who was working for Kobra to smuggle a deadly super virus to Gotham. By the time Stalker traced Falseface to Gotham's Airport, he had already hidden the virus glass container in Nelson Nash's luggage. Stalker intercepted Nelson at the airport and interrogated him about the whereabouts of the glass container. When Nelson told him the Customs officer had confiscated it, Stalker took off after him. Thinking he was up to no good, Batman intercepted Stalker, who tried to cease the fighting. At that point, Agent Bennett cut the brawl short and explained to Batman that Stalker was on the tail of Falseface at NSA's behest. Batman is not happy with Stalker's methods.Stalker took up his pursuit of False Face, but this time he had the reluctant cooperation of his nemesis, Batman. The two headed to the Muscle City sweat shop, a place thought to be a Kobra nest. After disabling the surveillance system, they stumbled upon Kobra foot soldiers storing the virus. Despite being told to wait while Batman scouted the place, Stalker's wild instinct compelled him to tackle the troops. He single-handedly took out a dozen of Kobra agents, and Batman interrupted his rampage seconds before Stalker could administer the coup de grâce to the last one. Though he admitted the error of his impatience, Stalker had identified the group's leader, and in his possession they found schematics to Gotham Plastics. Stalker saves Batman from certain death.There, they found Kobra One and Falseface, and a battle ensued. Stalker pelted Falseface with one of his phosphorus grenades and let him escape, while he was securing the virus. He then manhandled Kobra One into revealing that Falseface had been infected with a virus. Stalker picked up his trail by means of his special lens. He told Falseface he was contaminated, but the master of disguises dismissed his warning and subdued him with an electroshock weapon. The effects of the electrical discharge on Stalker's metal spine left him incapacitated for a while. He came to just in time to save Batman from a burning building. Stalker went on to assure Batman that the rescue was merely to guarantee their ultimate showdown, from which Stalker was sure to emerge victorious. Stalker's future adventures remain to be disclosed, but at some point he joined the Iniquity Collective and ran afoul of the Justice League Unlimited. Powers & Abilities Stalker was a well-known, competent hunter, albeit infamous for his methods. After having his broken spine replaced, he acquired augmented senses, agility and strength. Ironically, his source of strength was also his greatest weakness. When subjected to the right amount of electricity, Stalker's metal spine would conduit the discharge through his entire body, effectively knocking him out. Equipment Stalker possessed an array of seemingly tribal but highly sophisticated weapons, such as a retractable metal spear, and a blowpipe to shoot metal darts. He also had phosphorous grenades which he threw at anyone he desired to track down with a special lens of his. All of which makes him a highly dangerous and challenging opponent. Appearances Batman Beyond *"Bloodsport" *"Plague" Justice League Unlimited *"Epilogue" Gallery Stalker.JPG|Stalker Category:Batman Beyond Villains Category:Villains